


Parker and the Puddles

by completelyhopeless



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, could be friends could be more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain gives Parker and Eliot a reason to take a break during a job. Parker more so than Eliot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parker and the Puddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> For the request [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/522111.html?thread=75497855#t75497855) to fill this prompt: _[Leverage, Any, Puddles](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/214698.html?thread=45458346#t45458346)_
> 
> I liked the idea of Parker jumping in puddles. I couldn't stop myself.

* * *

“Parker. Rain's stopped. We need to get in there.”

She didn't answer. Eliot frowned. If they were on the top of a building, he would have assumed she'd already jumped off the side, even in the rain, but they were in the middle of a parking lot. An empty parking lot. She had nowhere to go. He looked around the van and stopped, leaning against it. He folded his arms over his chest and shook his head.

Only Parker.

Only she was crazy enough to jump through puddles in the parking lot. She caught him watching her and looked up with a smile. “Eliot! Join me!”

“We're working.”

“It'll just take a minute,” she muttered, annoyed with him. She crossed over to him and took hold of his hands, dragging him toward the puddles. “One jump, and we'll go work. Come on, Eliot. It's fun. You need more fun. Fun is good.”

“You're crazy.”

“Crazy is good, too.”


End file.
